Love in the Garden
by Little Jung
Summary: Ingatannya kembali berputar pada masa lalunya, masa dimana ia sedang menjadi seorang 'stalker' untuk namja yang dicintainya. Fic ini hanya sebuah shortfict, gak terlalu banyak kata tapi juga gak terlalu sedikit, hahaha. silahkan dibaca. Pair baru! Couple ini dijamin gak ada di manapun. Hanya saya yang buat couple ini ada. 1282Word


Hoy hoy selamat datang dan selamat membaca cerita saya lagi xD

maaf saya jarang update, saya fokus UN hahah xD

oke jangan marah ya, ini saya bawa FF baru dengan pair yang bener bener crack!

hahahaha, monggo dibaca!

DLDR! NO BASH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Tittle : Love in the Garden  
Cast : Lee Donghae (Super Junior) and Jaehyun (SM Rookies)  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : T – M  
_italic : _flashback

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, di malam itu Jaehyun melihatnya. Melihat namja yang ia cintai, Jaehyun dengar namja manis itu bernama Lee Donghae. Jaehyun sering memperhatikan namja manis itu dari jauh, seperti stalker? Tapi itulah kenyataan, hahahaha. Namun pekerjaannya sebagai seorang stalker tidak berlangsung lama karena Donghae memergoki dirinya.

ON FLASHBACK

_ Jaehyun berdiri dibelakang pohon sambil memegang kamera yang ada ditangannya, tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya kali ini. Seorang namja manis yang tengah memejamkan matanya ditambah lagi dengan helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin malam, semakin menambah kesan manis yang ada di wajahnya._

"_Aku tau kau disana, keluarlah," sebuah suara mengagetkan Jaehyun, ia segera menatap namja manis –Donghae- yang juga menatap dirinya.  
"Apa kau tidak bosan berdiri disitu? Ayo kemari duduk disebelahku," lanjut Donghae tersenyum, tangannya melambai pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun mendekat pada Donghae, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae. Oh God, semoga jantung Jaehyun masih berada di tempatnya, hahaha..  
"Siapa namamu? Dan berapa umurmu? Kau terlihat sangat muda sekali," ujar Donghae, guna memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta karena mereka terdiam.  
"Eoh? Namaku Jaehyun, umurku 16 tahun. Benarkah? Terimakasih.," jawab Jaehyun, meski terlihat biasa saja namun sebenarnya ia merasa kalau jantungnya sudah ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya.  
"Ohh….," Donghae mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, "Namaku Donghae, uhmmm umurku 27 tahun. Hehe, sudah tua ya aku?," lanjut Donghae.  
Jaehyun sempat kaget, 27 tahun? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Namja manis ini berusia 27 tahun? Oh sungguh menipu, lihatlah wajahnya yang terlihat innocent itu.  
"Tidak kok, umurmu saja yang sudah tua tapi wajahmu itu hamper mirip seperti anak remaja yang baru saja pubertas, hyung. Hahahaha..," jawab Jaehyun.  
Donghae terdiam, ia memperhatikan wajah Jaehyun yang menurutnya itu.. tampan.. Ia suka dengan Jaehyun, entah kenapa mungkin inilah yang dinamakan Cinta pada pandangan pertama.  
._

_._

_._

_._

_ Waktu terus berjalan, hari demi hari telah mereka lalui berdua. Jaehyun dan Donghae kini sudah sangat akrab, keduanya terlihat begitu serasi. Jaehyun yang baik hati dan juga dewasa, sedangkan Donghae yang manja.  
_

_Saat ini Donghae terlihat duduk di bangku taman, untuk apa malam malam begini Donghae duduk di taman? Sendirian pula. Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang menunggu seseorang.  
"Huh, lama sekali. Dasar menyebalkan. Uhhmm awas saja nanti ya akan aku hukum dia dasar menyebalkan bla..bla..bla..bla..bla" Donghae terus saja menggerutu, hingga ada sebuah suara dari belakangnya terdengar di telinganya.  
"Hyung, sudah lama menunggu hmm?," Tanya orang itu. Donghae tau siapa pemilik suara ini, ia berdiri lalu menghadap pada orang tadi.  
"Yak kenapa kau –" Tadinya Donghae ingin mengomeli namja yang ada di hadapannya ini, namun niatnya itu seketika luntur.  
Kenapa? Karena di hadapan Donghae kini, Jaehyun berdiri sambil membawa se-ikat bunga mawar ditangannya, oh jangan lupakan lilin lilin kecil yang menyala dengan indahnya dibelakang Jaehyun.  
Donghae masih terkejut, ia tidak mengira bahwa Jaehyun akan melakukan ini semua padanya. Untuk apa? Itulah yang ada di fikiran Donghae._

"_Hyung, tatap aku.,"  
Segera Donghae menatap kearah Jaehyun yang tengah memandangnya serius. Jujur, Donghae gugup kali ini._

"_Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk kita, tapi apa aku boleh jujur hyung? Aku.. Aku menyukai ah bahkan aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat aku melihatmu duduk di taman ini. Sejak saat itu lah aku selalu menjadi penggemar rahasiamu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh, aku selalu mengambil gambarmu secara diam diam, terlihat konyol mungkin. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau, hyung.. Aku.. Mencintaimu..," ucap Jaehyun._

_Donghae masih terdiam, ia memberikan Jaehyun kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya._

"_Dan sekarang, di malam ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini.. Aku memintamu menjadi pasangan hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae. Would you be mine?," lanjut Jaehyun, ia menatap dalam dan penuh perasaan pada Donghae._

_Donghae terkejut, ia masih tetap diam. Namun detik berikutnya ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf.." gumam Donghae.  
Jaehyun mendengar itu, mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Donghae, "Apa kau bilang hm?," Tanya Jaehyun, ia takut jika Donghae tidak akan menerimanya.  
"Aku… aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu.," lanjut Donghae.  
Jaehyun terdiam, hatinya seolah hancur berkeping keeping._

"_Tapi… tapi aku…,"_

_Jaehyun memejamkan matanya, ia menerima apapun jawaban dari Donghae, ia pasrah. Mencintai bukan berarti harus memiliki, kan?_

"_Tapi aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku, menerimamu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Nado saranghae, Jaehyunnie~," lanjut Donghae.  
Dan saat itu juga Jaehyun membuka matanya, ia tidak percaya ini semua.. Donghae menerimanya? Oh God, terimakasih.  
Donghae mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jaehyun saat ia merasa bibirnya basah oleh sesuatu, yah apa lagi kalau bukan bibir jaehyun. Ciuman yang di berikan oleh Jaehyun sangat lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang, Donghae suka jika Jaehyun memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini._

_Dan tepat di hari itu, mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih. Taman itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu dari kisah cinta mereka berdua. Jaehyun dan Donghae._

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

Jaehyun tersenyum saat mengingat masa PDKT nya dulu dengan Donghae. Ia begitu bahagia menjadi kekasih Donghae, Ia akan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, berjanji bahwa dia akan terus menjaga dan melindungi seorang Lee Donghae, kekasihnya, belahan hidupnya, nyawanya, dan segalanya bagi Jaehyun.

"jaehyunnie~,"  
Jaehyun tersenyum, ia menghampiri Donghae yang tengah membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur milik mereka berdua. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen ini, apartemen yang sengaja di sewa Jaehyun untuk dirinya juga Donghae.

Jaehyun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Donghae, ia membelai wajah manis Donghae, mencium kening Donghae. Hingga sekarang, bibir miliknya telah bertemu pada bibir milik Donghae.  
Ia melumat pelan bibir itu, menggigit bibir itu dengan pelan.

"Ahhh.," Donghae membuka mulutnya saat ia merasa ada yang tengah menggigit bibirnya. Jaehyun segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Donghae, tangan nakalnya sudah mulai melucuti pakaian Donghae satu persatu, hingga kini Donghae full naked.  
Jaehyun melepas ciuman itu, kini ciumannya sudah turun di leher mulus milik Donghae, ia mencium leher itu, menggigitnya hingga membuat warna yang kontras dengan kulit milik Donghae.  
"Ahhh, J-jaehyunnie~ Ummhhh," desah Donghae saat lidah Jaehyun tengah bermain di kedua nipplenya. Tangan Donghae pun juga tak tinggal diam, ia melucuti semua pakaian yang ada di badan Jaehyun. Hingga kini keduanya sama sama naked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adegan panas tersebut masih berlangsung, bahkan adegan itu sekarang sudah menjadi sangat panas.  
Jaehyun yang berada di atas tubuh Donghae, dan Donghae yang memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan ada benda asing akan memasuki dirinya.  
Jaehyun terus berusaha memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang milik Donghae, ia memejamkan mata saat miliknya sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam lubang Donghae.

Jaehyun memulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, melakukan gerakan in-out miliknya ke dalam lubang Donghae.  
"Arghhhh Oucchhhh," desah Jaehyun saat merasakan kenikmatan yang ada di dalam milik Donghae.  
"A-ahhh, Ahhhhh ahhh fasterhhh oucchhh" racau Donghae, ia meremas rambut Jaehyun karena Jaehyun tengah mengulum ke dua nipple nya bergantian.  
Jaehyun mempercepat tempo gerakannya, ia ingin memanjakan DOnghaenya.

Bunyi ranjang yang berdecit itu menandakan bahwa betapa dahsyatnya genjotan(?) yang dilakukan Jaehyun pada Donghae. Hingga kini keduanya saling meneriakkan nama masing masing, pertanda bahwa mereka sudah akan mencapai klimaks.

"J-JAEHYUNNIEEE!"  
"H-HAEEEEE!"

CROTTT CROTTT…

Begitu banyak cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaehyun di dalam lubang DOnghae. Keduanya sama sama mengatur nafas.  
Hingga sebuah permintaan Jaehyun yang membuat Donghae berteriak.

"Hyung, aku ingin ronde kedua.," ucap Jaehyun di telinga Donghae.

"MWO?! ANIAA! JAE LEPAS! LEPASSS!," teriak Donghae.

Dan detik berikutnya desahan Donghae terdengar lagi di ruangan itu, wahahahah brondongnya Donghae ternyata mesum wahahaha xD

**-END-**

wahahahahah udah ending, gimana ceritanya? mengecewakan ya? :(

maaf NC nya kurang hot :3 saya gak bisa bikin NC hahahah xD

tapi kalo NC an real insyaallah saya bisa/? *wah lupakan*

oke terimakasih buat yang udah baca, thanks juga buat silent rider FF ini^^

RnR ya!^^


End file.
